


They broke his smile

by Ticia_10



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Gang Rape, M/M, Powerpuff Girls References, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi, rowdryruff boys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticia_10/pseuds/Ticia_10
Summary: Temas sensibles, delicados y oscuros. Leer con precaución.Parecía un día normal en Saltadilla. Hasta que Boomer fue secuestrado por una banda de pedófilos quienes lo retuvieron durante un fin de semana.Ahora la familia intenta mantenerse unida y enfrentar la desgracia, la cual les lleva a la ira y culparse unos a otros.
Relationships: Boomer/OC, Boomer/gang





	They broke his smile

**Author's Note:**

> R18  
> La violación no es cosa de juego  
> Esto es todo ficticio para dejar a mi lado más oscuro pasearse un poco sin herir a nadie, así que por favor no celebren o justifiquen la violación en la vida real.
> 
> Y ahora sí, ya con mi conciencia tranquila: este es un doujinshi que empecé algunos meses atrás, así que antes de liberar el primer capítulo dejaré la versión fanfiction por aquí, por si no les gusta el manga, los doujin, o el sexo gráfico, en especial porque es violación.  
> Para noticias y el trabajo final, pueden checar mi Pixiv aquí: https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/58321331  
> Noticias, arte, arte NSFW y otras cosillas en mi Twitter: https://twitter.com/10Ticia or @10Ticia
> 
> Si les gustó este trabajo, les agradecería dejen una nota, corazoncito o algo.  
> XOXO

They broke his smile

Todo indicaba quesería un viernes de lo más normal para los Ruff. Temprano robaron un cañon plasma para Mojo y borraron sus huellas yendo a clases. Cada uno fue por una ruta diferente para luego reencontrarse en la ciudad.Boomer fue por su ruta y descendió en un camino aislado para caminar la parada del autobús, como cualquier otro estudiante. Ni un solo auto a la vista mientras se ponía su pants sobre el uniforme. Oyó acercarseun vehículo pero lo ignoró. Hasta que el mismo bajó la velocidad. El chico al volante manejó a su lado.  
-Hey, ¿vas a la escuela?  
Boomer lo miró y siguió caminando.  
-Está fresca la mañana, ¿no crees? ¿Que te parecería ir con calefacción?  
“¿En serio está tirándome la onda?” pensó Boomer mientras caminaba más aprisa. “Volaría de aquí pero podría informar a las chicas si preguntan por el ataque a la zona militar. Los ciudadanos de Saltadilla siempre son tan obedientes cuando les piden informacion”.  
Un repentino giro del auto lo hizo brincar hacia atrás.  
-Vamos, chico, te lo estamos preguntando bien.  
Dos hombres surgieron de entre los arbustos, rodeando al chico. Boomer sonrío con burla ante las armas que le mostraban. Uno de los tipos le disperaó y el rubio ni siquiera se molestó en esquivarlo.  
-¿En serio? ¿Creen que sedantes y un teaser detendrán a un RowdyRuff? -dijo mientras dejaba caer su mochila.  
-¡Ah!, pero eso no era un sedante. Es el antídoto para la Sustancia X.  
Antes de que Boomer comprendiera cabalmente, una descarga eléctrica lo derribó.

Despertó por una patada en su estómago.  
-Buenos días, solecito -un hombre joven lo agarró por el cabello.  
-¡Arriba, que tenemos mucho qué hacer aquí! -escuhó decir a alguien mientras trataba de liberarse. Peero sus manos estaban atadas.   
El hombre lo obligó a arrodillarse para luego meter sus dedos en la boca de Boomer, forzándolo a mantenerla abierta.  
-¿Qué se siente? ¿Ser derrotado por unos tipos comunes? -dijo jugando.  
Boomer sintió que metían algo salado en su boca. Trató de escupirlo, pero el hombre joven lo sujetó con firmeza mientras metía su pene hasta la garganta del chico, quien se ahogaba con la sensación.  
-OK, con eso basta, niño -el hombre lo empujó y le quitó el pantalón-, pongámonos serios. Me preguntó que tipo de “rufián” eres, Porque hay los que ruegan llorando y los que juran que se vengarán.  
Mientras decía esto colocó a Boomer contra el piso, alzando sus caderas. Escupió en su agujero y le enterró un dedo. El rubio se revolvió por el dolor y la sorpresa y trató de escapar, pero su pie estaba amarrado a una tubería. El hombre no lo preparó más e insertó su verga, empujando profundamente mientras se acomodaba.  
El chico sentía como si lo partieran pero contuvo sus lágrimas y lengua, decidido a no dejarles saber lo que sentía. su orgullo era todo a lo que se podía aferrar en esta situación. Sentía al hombre aumentar su velocidad y abrirlo salvajemente. Volvió a tratar de escurrirse pero otra vez descubrió que estaba atado. De pronto el hombre salió pero antes de que el rubio pudiera mirar lo que pasaba, el otro lo sujetó por la cintura y lo forzó a sentarse en su regazo, abalanzando su verga dentro de él nuevamente. Boomer apenas pudo contener un quejido cuando el hombre deslizó sus manos bajo su playera y empezó a pellizcarle los pezones.  
Sentía que hubiera pasado una terrible eternidad hasta que otra voz le recordó que había más personas en el lugar.  
-Este chico es más aguantador de lo que parece. Me gusta -dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia él, un cigarro encendido en su mano el cual colocó en el hombro de Boomer-. Estoy seguro que estos lindos ojos se verán mejor cubiertos con lágrimas. Levanta su cadera. Entraré también.  
El hombre más joven pasó sus piernas por encima de las de Boomer y lo sostuvo con firmeza en tanto el otro hombre se preparaba. Boomer no podía quitar sus ojos del enorme pene frente suyo, el miedo brotando desde su interior. “¡No hay forma de que pueda con esto! Siento que voy a…”  
-Pfft, aburrido -El hombre abofeteó el cuerpo desfallecido de Boomer-. Acaba de terminar con la diversión.


End file.
